Problem: A goblet contains $4$ red marbles, $11$ green marbles, and $7$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not green?
There are $4 + 11 + 7 = 22$ marbles in the goblet. There are $11$ green marbles. That means $22 - 11 = 11$ are not green. The probability is $ \frac{11}{22} = \dfrac{1}{2}$.